On This Day
by IntertwinedSoul
Summary: One-Shot. Sirius is gone...How will Harry cope? Little sad...First story...Read and Review...


This is a SongFic.

Disclaimer: Fine...I do not own Harry Potter or the characters, neither doI own Ben Haprer, or the song, "Amen Omen".

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"On This Day"_

"Sirius is gone, Harry. Let him go…" Remus' quiet words rang through my mind. "He's not gone. He's not gone. He's not gone," I tried to comfort myself. But no avail.

_What started as a whisper. Slowly turned into a scream_

_Searching for an answer. Where the question is unseen_

My mantra just seemed to make me sadder. I feel the tears sting my eyes, I will not cry, "I can't live without you, Sirius," I whisper to the grave, where the memory of Sirius lay. I feel the weak hands wrapping around me, Hermione and Ron.

_I don't know where you came from. And I don't know where you've gone_

_Old friends become old strangers. Between the darkness and the dawn_

They don't know what it's like. No one does. No one understands how I feel today. And will forever. He was the closest thing I had to a father. Ripped away like my parents were. And I will never see him again.

_Amen Omen  
Will I see your face again  
Amen Omen  
Can I find the place within  
To live my life without you_

"It's okay, Harry, I'm sure he's happy where he is" Ron said,

"Wouldn't he be happier with me?" I ask back. They don't _get it._

"Yes. But we can't have everything we want, Harry" They won't stop saying my name, as if their trying to check if I am still with them. Perhaps I'm not.

_I still hear you saying. "All of life is a chance_

_And is sweetest. When at a glance_

"I am still here guys," Again trying to comfort myself. They are confused with my words.

"Come on, Harry" There it is again, "Let's get a seat, the service is about to start" Hermione.

The night air rushes over me, cold. I can't feel it anymore. My world is falling apart.

_Silence._

Remus gets up and starts to speak, about life, the Marauders, how he will remember Sirius. Everyone claps lightly, except me.

_But I live a hundred. Lifetimes in a day  
But I die a little. In every breath that I take"_

"Harry" He says my name again, I nod and get up. I stare at them from the podium. The words stuck in my throat, and then words I never heard before creep out of my mouth.

"Sirius is and always will be the best man I will ever meet. Loyal, Trusting, Strong, He is my shield. He the Sun through a rainy day. He is the light in the darkness. Kindness in this harsh world we live in. A voice of justice. I'm sure he made an impact on everyone's lives, and I'm sure he will never be forgotten. We all have a way, a path to take, which leads us on many winding roads, and rocky lanes. I know I am destined to follow and he is waiting… waiting to lead me on. He is still here among us. In every tree, every blade of grass, every falling moon and every rising Sun. All I have to say now is. I love you, Sirius. Forever and always."

Everyone claps loudly.

_Amen Omen  
Will I see your face again  
Amen Omen  
Can I find the place within  
To live my life without you_

I step down from the platform, and sit back down. "That was amazing, Harry" again,

"Thank you," I whisper, "It was true."

"Let's go, Harry" Again.

_I listen to a whisper. Slowly drift away  
Silence is the loudest. Parting word you never say_

"Yes. One minute," I walk over to the grave, which will forever remain empty, to be buried hollow. Silence. Everyone's gone.

_I put your world. Into my veins  
Now a voiceless sympathy. Is all that remains_

The tears seep down my cheek, and onto my lips, salty. His smile. "Sirius" I whisper, as I drop to my knees, my body is racking with sobs.

_Can I find the place within  
To live my life without you  
Amen  
Omen  
Omen_

_Oh…_

The rain begins to fall. Hard and steady. Everything is soaked. The water drips down the headstone.

"_1960 to 1996_

_We lost a brother,_

_We lost a friend,_

_We lost a mentor,_

_And a little light from our lives,_

_In Loving Memory Of Sirius Black…"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Thank you, Please Review...


End file.
